Some electronic systems utilize several printed circuit boards with many different electronic components interconnected to the circuit boards. As these electronic systems decrease in size and increase in performance, packing density, heat dissipation, and power distribution architecture become increasingly important.
As noted, packing density is one important criterion in many electronic systems. One way to reduce the actual size of an electronic device is to more closely position the electrical components together. Electrical components within a circuit board, however, are generally already tightly confined, and additional space may not be readily available. If, however, electrical components can be positioned to reduce the overall size of the electronic device, then significant savings and advantages can be realized.
Heat dissipation is also an important criterion in many electronic systems. Circuit boards may include a plurality of heat-generating devices that must be cooled in order to operate within a specified operating temperature. If these heat-generating devices are not sufficiently cooled, then the devices can exhibit a decrease in performance or even permanently fail.
As processor and memory technologies advance, power distribution architecture concurrently must evolve to meet demands of processors and memories. Designers consider many factors when developing power distribution architectures for electronic systems. For instance, one noted consideration is supplying reliable power to processor circuit boards. If a power converter fails, for example, then power to an entire circuit board can be lost. Another noted consideration is providing power conversion close to the load to decrease impedance associated with power delivery.
The design and layout of printed circuit board components can be quite complex and challenging. Designers must consider many important factors, such as packing density, heat dissipation, and power distribution architecture. Improvements in these areas can realize important benefits for electronic systems and devices.